


Oh, honey, how you love me

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Charles Xavier, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charles knew he was luckier than most omegas when it came to his mate. Erik was, in all aspects, the best alpha Charles could ever have found in his life, and that was clearer than ever when they started to near Charles' heat — the first one they would go through together as a married and bonded couple.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Oh, honey, how you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I’m new to the breeding kink (I’ve read only one fic on it and don’t know much) So I’d like to explore the kink more. So please free to write anything with the kink where Erik breeds Charles (preferably in a n established relationship setting).
> 
> Don’t want: Age difference, non/dub-con  
> \--  
>  **A/N:** Whoever sent the prompt, hopefully this is to your linking! It's my first time writing ABO dynamics and I thought your prompt was the best way to try this trope :3

Charles knew he was luckier than most omegas when it came to his mate. Erik was, in all aspects, the best alpha Charles could ever have found in his life, and that was clearer than ever when they started to near Charles' heat — the first one they would go through together as a married and bonded couple.

Erik had always had a stern face that would make everyone run away from him if he did so much as threaten to bare his teeth; everyone except Charles, that is, who had seen under the threatening mask that Erik wore and got to experience how caring and loving Erik could actually be. The alpha, when told that, said that it was only for Charles, but the omega knew better. It just took time and patience to see who Erik Lehnsherr really was behind his intimidating aura. In his defense, it  _ was _ faster with Charles for him to see just how much of a softie Erik truly was, but Charles would never give Erik the victory over that discussion.

Now, married and showing off proudly the bond mark that Erik had left on him, Charles watched that side of his husband take over all over again as they decided that they would try to get Charles pregnant during that coming heat. His heart was full when Erik took well enough to Charles' nesting when the heat was close, stealing Erik's clothes sometimes to put on their bed as to keep Erik's scent strong there whenever Erik wasn't around. He didn't complain when Charles kicked him from the bed one time, stressed and only days from his heat arriving, only to come back later and find Charles covered in half of Erik's clothes — both around him and on his body —, blue eyes staring up at him as if he was daring Erik to take something out of the pile he made for himself there. Erik had smiled at that, watching Charles from the door frame for a while before Charles called him to lay down with him.

Nothing better to keep Erik's scent than Erik himself, Charles guessed. 

When his heat came, Erik wasn't much different. He had taken his leave from work to be with Charles, and Charles felt like he could cry at the knowledge that Erik was there with him for that, still slightly terrified as he heard stories of how much more intense heat could be when there was an alpha nearby, when the urge of being bred by a mate was being indulged. But then again, Charles knew he was luckier than most, and as he started showing signals that the heat was starting, Erik had been there to soothe him, touching him calmly and whispering soft words to him that made the omega relax enough for the first wave of heat not be so disorienting as it usually was; he had Erik there now, he knew Erik would be with him through it, there was no need to panic about it.

Erik helped Charles make his nest again — something smaller this time because neither of them really wanted to have sex over piles of Erik's clothes — so he could get comfortable as it started, waiting until it reached its peak to try something, and Charles was more than glad to be around Erik's scent as he felt his body slowly getting heated up, as his mind started losing some of the coherence and everything that crossed it was the need to be bred, to have Erik breed him, to have  _ Erik.  _ It only took Charles calling Erik's name once for the alpha to go back to their room, to undress and get into bed with Charles, to smile down at his omega and tell him he was there now. The whole time, Charles felt lucky and safe, Erik's scent calming him down as much as it made him want the other man desperately. 

"Don't worry," Erik had said, helping Charles onto his stomach so he could mount him, only the thought of it making Charles whine and get wetter with want. "I'll take care of you, Charles. Breed you and make you carry my children. Is that what you want?"

Charles didn't even think before letting out a breathless  _ "yes". _

As frantic as heats went, Charles couldn't help but notice how sweet Erik was still being even if his own instincts were starting to kick in. He had opened Charles carefully before he pushed inside, both of them feeling the air leave their lungs once Erik was finally inside of him, and Charles heard as Erik mumbled something about him being way too tight and wet for his own good. When Erik started actually fucking him, Charles was in extasy. 

Although heats were uncomfortable, he couldn't deny that having Erik's body pressed against his, his hips pistoning his cock in and out of Charles in a frantic pace while Erik made sweet promises of getting Charles thoroughly fucked and heavy with his child, and Erik's scent surrounding him and making him forget everything else helped to ignore the uncomfortable coil on his stomach and the warmth that took over his entire body. The whole time, he could feel Erik's contentment with that, with the idea of getting Charles pregnant, his mind singing with praises over Charles that his mouth couldn't voice, occupied with grunting and with dirty talk that made Charles more eager for it.

But he could feel the overwhelming affection coming from his alpha, could hear him thinking how Charles would bear strong children, how he would look beautiful when he got pregnant, how he wanted to have that family with Charles that they planned about when they decided to try it now. He could also hear how Erik was desperate to knot Charles as well, how his heat was affecting the alpha more than he thought it would, and Charles moaned at each dirty thought crossing his mind there, hands grabbing the sheets as Erik mounted him. 

When Charles came, it was blissful to have that release, although it was annoying that the coil on his lower stomach didn't really go away, the desire to keep being fucked still there, to be bred until there was no way that he didn't get pregnant with it, but it surely was a relief to have an orgasm and to feel Erik moving in and out of him until he came as well, knot swelling quickly. Charles had been knotted before when he and Erik bonded for the first time, but he had no idea just how good it felt during a heat to have that tight fit being pressed inside of him as his own body clamped down on it, milking Erik's cock as it filled him with come. His body went limp immediately as the high of being knotted hit him and he enjoyed the peaceful moment to rest his face on the pillow and close his eyes, lips parted as he took deep breaths, feeling Erik kissing his shoulders lovingly. 

"Alright?" Erik asked, making a smile appear on Charles' lips. Sweet, sweet Erik.

"Alright." Charles' voice was quiet, but there was no way Erik could've missed the bliss in his tone.

"Do you think it already worked?" and Charles couldn't help but chuckling.

"I don't know." Charles answered, opening his eyes again to see the face of his husband next to him, nuzzling his face and smiling down at him. "I don't feel pregnant yet."

"So we'll have to keep trying."

"Oh woe is me." Charles mocked, feeling Erik bite his shoulder lightly at that and making him chuckle. "My  _ hot _ alpha husband wants to fuck me again."

At those words, Charles' body shuddered for a moment, as if another wave of heat wanted to start, dulled down by the fact that Erik's knot was still inside of him, keeping him sated enough for now. Erik noticed that immediately, a chuckle leaving his lips before he kissed Charles' cheek softly. 

"I'll have to be constantly inside of you, won't I,  _ liebe?" _ Erik's voice sounded like a purr, making Charles whine and push back against him as he started moving his hips against Charles'. "Keeping you stuffed with my seed to keep you satisfied… And you'll be begging for it, won't you? Begging to be mounted again and again, to be bred. Isn't that right?"

"Erik-"

"Tell me, Charles."

"Yes." Charles licked his lips, feeling his arousal grow again as he felt Erik's knot going down inside of him, another wave of heat coming fast. "Yes, Erik. I'll keep you inside of me, I'll keep taking your cock and your seed until I'm sure I'm pregnant with your child. I need it, I need you. Will you give me that?"

"Yes." the answer came fast from Erik's mouth, making Charles sigh in contentment at it, feeling Erik already starting to move again, his own body heating up slowly once more. "That and everything, Charles. Everything, anything."

Charles smiled at that, feeling the affection that came with these words surround him and make him calm as they started the ritual all over again. For a moment, even his heat was forgotten as the happiness of thinking that he would be pregnant, that he and Erik would have a family after all of that hit him. Of course, his small moment of bliss from that thought only lasted until a hard thrust from Erik brought him back to his desperate state. Not that he could complain, when his alpha was once more whispering dirty things next to his ear, pounding into him and making Charles lose his mind and enjoy the heat for that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good :x <3


End file.
